whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Dominate (VTM)
Dominate is a Discipline that overwhelms another person's mind with the vampire's will, forcing victims to think or act according to the vampire's decree. Overview Dominate's aspect of the curse of vampirism is that it devalues the basics of true friendship or intimacy. Dominate also dulls the empathy of the user, and one must take care not to become accustomed to being surrounded by sycophants at all times. Some become incapable of understanding why anyone would not agree with them, follow their commands or do whatever they can to serve them. While undeniably powerful, its use almost always adheres to two important restrictions: the user must meet the eyes of the target and must speak in language that is clearly heard and understood by the target. Furthermore, this Discipline cannot be used upon Cainites of lower generation and cannot force someone to be self-destructive or defy their Nature. Using Dominate is often considered very heavy-handed, hardly appropriate within what passes for polite vampiric society, but it is also favored by those of age and status as an efficient means of asserting their authority. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * ** Command: Give a simple one-word order that a target must obey. * ** Mesmerize: By holding a target with your gaze you can implant false thoughts or hypnotic suggestions in a target's mind * ** The Forgetful Mind: Rewrite the memories of a target * ** Conditioning: Over time make a target a slave to your will alone * ** Possession: Transfer your mind into a mortal body and control their actions Advanced Powers * ** Autonomic Mastery: Start, stop, or otherwise control a target's bodily functions ** Chain the Psyche: Attempting to circumvent your Dominate commands fills the target with incapacitating pain ** Command Obedience: You no longer require eye contact for Dominate, relying on skin contact or your voice ** Fealty: Enforce oaths a target makes to you so they cannot be broken ** Implanted Opinion: Implant a feeling, opinion, or even a personality trait the victim will believe is their own ** Loyalty: It becomes very difficult for other vampires to override your Dominate commands with their own ** Memory Block: Leave a target unable to talk about a memory even while able to remember it ** Obedience: The vampire may use any Dominate power without eye contact. Touching their skin, or even clothing, is sufficient. ** Oberon's Grail: Erase entire nights of a target's memory ** Rationalize: Those you Dominate refuse to believe their actions are not their own ** Tranquility: Ease a vampire out of Frenzy * ** Chain of Command: Should a target be made unable to obey one of your Dominate command the effect will be passed to one who can ** Dynastic Power: Control mortal descendants and implant suggestions using just a name or picture of the target ** Repression of the Obvious: Learn a thought the target is repressing and make them blurt it out ** Mass Manipulation: You can use Dominate on small groups at once ** Still the Mortal Flesh: Shut down the body functions of a target ** Strings of the Marionette: Force a vampire to obey your commands even when staked or in torpor ** Tyrant's Gaze: Reduce the Attributes of a target with a look * ** Carry the Master's Voice: Make it so you can issue Dominate commands through a thrall ** Far Mastery: You can issue Dominate commands to someone you know anywhere in the world if you know their location * ** Best Intentions: Make a target always act with your best intentions in mind ** Speak Through the Blood: Guide the actions of your vampiric descendents over the years * ** Puppet Master: Override a target's mind completely and make them think and act as you. This power may only be attempted once per year on a given victim. ** Plot Device References ---- Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Discipline (VTM)